


Detour

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and Jack make a detour on the way back from Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

Carolyn and Jack had spent a few days together in Sydney and had reluctantly began the drive back to Ash Park earlier on, stopping on the way for a leisurely afternoon tea on the way.

Carolyn was driving Jack's car, grabbing the keys out of his hand and running, giggling, to the car as he chased her half-heartedly, aware of the disapproving glances they were getting through the windows of the building.

Neither of them were particularly looking forward to going back, having got used to being alone in the flat, where there was no danger of them being interrupted by prying eyes or disapproving looks from Elizabeth or Regina.

When they were only a few miles from home, Carolyn suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. At first she didn't respond, merely smirked, but she became restless as the hand pulled her skirt up to get underneath, before moving further and further up.

"Jack!" she admonished, "I'm trying to drive! _Your_ car!"

"I _know,"_ he grinned, "But I'm bored. I just thought I'd find a way to entertain myself.

Carolyn clamped her thighs together as the hand continued, slowing the car down.

"It's a good job the road's quiet," she said, "But you do really need to stop!"

"Nah," Jack grinned, "There's a turn-off ahead, maybe you should take it."

"That road doesn't even go anywhere! Nobody ever uses it!"

"Exactly."

Jack reached the top of Carolyn's thighs and ran his fingers over her underwear.

 _"Jack!"_ she shouted, tightening her hands around the steering wheel.

He repeated the action, making Carolyn squirm.

"Don't you want to?" he asked, "There's plenty of room on the back seat..."

"I didn't say I didn't _want_ to. It's just...what if we get caught?"

Jack laughed loudly.

"It's not like you to be so shy! We've done it in plenty of other...diverse locations. Especially when we were younger!"

"Yes, but we're a lot older now. Well, a _little_ older, anyway. And I'm trying really hard to act like it."

"And you're doing a very good job of it. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun..."

"Just a little?" her tone turned playful.

"Okay, how about I promise you that it will be a _lot_ of fun?"

She paused for a long moment, considering.

"Well, I suppose that would make all the difference, wouldn't it, Dr Duncan?"

As the turn-off appeared in front of them, Carolyn turned the steering wheel sharply and drove down the deserted road for a while, deeper and deeper into the country. Spotting a convenient place, she steered the car off the road and pulled into a small clearing, partly hidden by trees.

Carolyn flashed Jack a wide grin before clambouring over to the back seat. Jack cleared his throat, then got out of the car and opened the door to the back, leaning down to speak.

"Excuse me, madam, but can I be of any assistance?" he asked in a mock-serious tone.

"Why, hello Sir! Why don't you join me and we'll see, won't we?"

As she spoke, Carolyn began to unfasten the buttons on the front of her dress, finishing at her waist. Jack grinned as he settled next to her, kissing her hard as he slipped a hand inside her dress and pushed it off her shoulders.

She made quick work of Jack's tie, throwing it over the front seat before pulling at his shirt buttons. She then removed his shirt and vest, also throwing them over the seat, and ran her nails over his chest with a purr.

Jack gasped and moaned quietly as her hands continued to run over his bare skin, then moved his own hands around her to unclip her bra. After that, they were a blur of hands and mouths as they fought to undress each other completely, the windows of the car steaming up as their passion heated up.

Finally, once every scrap of fabric covering them had been disguarded, Jack pulled Carolyn on top of him and looked into her eyes intensely.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"And _you_ are rather handsome," she replied, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

Jack groaned as her hands began to wander in a rather delicious direction, his arms holding her even more tightly.

"I want you," Carolyn whispered in his ear before nibbling on his neck teasingly.

"That's good," Jack managed, his breath becoming increasingly heavy, "Considering that we are so conveniently naked and all..."

Carolyn murmured an agreement as her hand reached its destination, biting his neck a bit harder, determined to give him a lasting momento of their afternoon, whether the collar of his shirt would cover it or not.


End file.
